


just like you and me

by wordlocker



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hakyeon falls for a hot flight attendant. shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like you and me

Hakyeon blames it on lack of sleep and sub-par breakfast, because he would sooner shave off his head than admit he’s having difficulty putting his hand luggage into the overhead compartment. He’s tall, and strong, and there’s absolutely no reason for him to struggle more than the tiny old lady sitting an aisle over. He can feel the eyes of every passenger on him, even though he knows they probably can’t care less about the gangly guy trying to stuff a nondescript black suitcase into a tight space before one of the flight attendants notice and—

 

“May I, sir?”

 

Hakyeon usually has such a problem with people calling him ‘sir’ like he’s so ancient. He’s not. He’s hot and young, and coincidentally so is the guy asking him that, which automatically relieves him from Hakyeon’s deadly ice glare. He steps back and lets the guy take over, shamelessly watching the bunch and ripple of shoulder muscles as his luggage is safely tucked away.

 

“Thank you,” he says, with as much added saccharine as he can manage.

 

The flight attendant smiles pleasantly at him (oh, _pretty_ ), and speaks in a lower, more heart-fluttering tone. “It’s not a problem. Enjoy your flight, sir.”

 

The lady in the suit next to Hakyeon is obviously too engrossed in her phone to notice, so Hakyeon decides to keep watching as the guy walks away, uniformed ass swaying, turning back around before he gets noticed.

 

.

 

The other flight attendant on duty is stupidly gorgeous, and he’s professional enough not to let the constant calling from the gaggle of university students (who clearly don’t need that much ice water or pillow) faze him. He leaves them with a dimpled smile and they whisper behind his back, giddy and besotted. 

 

Hakyeon has more class than that. He’s content just ogling his object of infatuation from afar, watching him work, noticing how he always has a soft, sweet smile on his handsome face, how fluidly he moves through the cabin, long limbs graceful and gentle. He’s kneeled beside an aisle seat now, quietly talking to the little girl sitting there, eyes wide and expressive. The girl yawns, and he laughs a little, adjusting the blanket around her before replying to the grateful look her parents gives him with a nod.

 

Hakyeon stares as the guy walks towards his seat, not looking away even when he’s caught. A sharp smirk tugs at the guy’s lips, rakish and thrilling, and he slows down a little as he approaches Hakyeon. Hakyeon can feel his heart speeding up, thrumming inside his ribcage, their eyes meeting and locking together. His mind is racing, trying to come up with words or actions that wouldn’t make him out to be a complete dork, but by the time they’re inches away from each other, the guy’s colleague appears seemingly out of nowhere, nudging him slyly in the back. The look on his face is something Hakyeon recognizes – he often uses it when his best friend is being an idiot.

 

His guy walks off, crisp cologne wafting after him, but not before Hakyeon catches a glimpse of an amused grin. His friend trails behind, flashing a dimpled smile at Hakyeon that suspiciously looks more threatening than friendly. Hakyeon beams back at him, idly stuffing his earphones in and scrolling through his phone for music.

 

.

 

Hakyeon must have dozed off, because when he hears a low rumble of voice from the row ahead of him, he jerks a little, bleary and dazed. His guy is serving drinks to the couple in front of him, smiling pleasantly as he does so. He looks up and catches Hakyeon’s eyes and Hakyeon sort of scrambles to wake himself up more, subtly trying to gauge how rumpled he looks. 

 

“Can I get you anything to drink, miss?” 

 

The woman next to Hakyeon nods curtly, asking for soda water, then Hakyeon finds himself looking into brilliant brown eyes, warm and soothing.

 

“Would you like anything to drink, sir?”

 

Hakyeon blinks, letting the silken honey sound of the voice washes over him, wondering if his dreams were ever this lovely.

 

The sleep fogging his brain has always makes him more honest. “Mmm, yes. Do you have anything sweet? Sticky sweet, perhaps?” _Such as yourself_ , he manages not to add.

 

His neighbor scoffs into her soda, but doesn’t say more, and Hakyeon finally wakes up enough to feel his face heating up. He expects a scowl, at the least, but all he gets is a bitten lower lip and a half-lidded look. He takes the drink he’s handed, their fingers brushing, the chill of the can jolting him a little bit.

 

Hakyeon thanks him, soft and almost intimate, and he replies with a pleased smile, pushing his cart along. Hakyeon looks down at the soda in his hand. Grape flavored – his favorite. 

 

.

 

The cool air and dim lighting are trying their hardest to lull him to sleep, but Hakyeon perseveres, thumbing at the playlist on his phone and obsessively checking the time. He knows that the flight attendants are going to wind down soon, minutes away, as the passengers start to sleep. Reading lights are being turned off one by one around him, and Hakyeon taps his foot silently, fidgeting.

 

He’s just about to check the time again when his guy saunters down the aisle next to him, head ducked and hair in his eyes. Hakyeon’s counting down his steps to the beat of his heart, and in the semi-darkness, he feels more than sees the deliberate and slow drag of fingertips against his forearm. Hakyeon shivers at the feathery touch, and counts to a hundred in his head before heading for the lavatory. 

 

The flight attendant is waiting for him, nibbling on a fingernail, eyes round and hopeful when their gazes catch. Hakyeon doesn’t waste any time, surging forward to cup his cheek and falling into the kiss. It’s unhurried and languid, belying the urgency Hakyeon can feel throbbing through them, mouths wet and hot as they cling to each other.

 

“Sweet enough for you?” is mumbled against Hakyeon’s lips, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

 

Hakyeon hums, firm grip on the guy’s sides, rubbing their noses together. “You’ve done this a lot before, _Jaehwan_?” he asks huskily, making a show of reading the gold name tag against the navy uniform.

 

“Not an awful lot. I’m supposed to be working, you know?”

 

Hakyeon sighs, nipping lightly on swollen bottom lip. “Maybe you should take a day off. Come take a ride with me.”

 

Jaehwan laughs, low and breathy. “Oh, _Captain_.”

 

Hakyeon freezes, pouting sulkily as he pulls back and smacks Jaehwan in the chest. “You’re not supposed to _know_ me, you dummy.”

 

Jaehwan blinks. “We’re supposed to stay in character still?” 

 

Hakyeon groans, grabbing Jaehwan’s neat lapels and about to crash their mouths back together when there’s a jiggle at the door – much too practiced, and the flimsy lock clicks opened. The door parts and Hongbin is glaring at them with that smile that reminds Hakyeon eerily of a shark. 

 

“If you guys don’t knock it off, I’m going to lock you in here and make Wonshik do the loop de loop with this plane.”

 

They both know not to argue when Hongbin uses that particular tone, so Hakyeon squeezes through first, fingers wrapped around Jaehwan’s bony wrist. “Buzzkill,” he grumbles, at the same time that Jaehwan mutters _party pooper_.

 

He settles back in his seat, sliding his seatbelt back on, and tugs the itchy airline blanket up to his chin. Seconds later, he can feel Jaehwan’s fingers stroking the back of his head, fleeting yet sure, and he lets his eyes shutter closed, an uncontrollable smile curling up his lips.

 

They’ll have plenty of time once they land, after all.


End file.
